Ambassador Lazgara
|class = |skills = |faction = Daggerfall Covenant Orsinium |rank = |services = Transportation to Wrothgar |occupation = Ambassador |location = Daggerfall Davon's Watch Vulkhel Guard |region = Glenumbra Stonefalls Auridon |province = High Rock Morrowind Summerset Isles |quests = Invitation to Orsinium |voice = |dlc = Orsinium }} Ambassador Lazgara is an Orsimer found in Daggerfall, Davon's Watch, and Vulkhel Guard. She serves Forge-Mother Alga of Orsinium, who is recruiting outsiders to aid in its rebuilding. Interactions Invitation to Orsinium After receiving an invitation from Stuga, Ambassador Lazgara can provide the Vestige transport to Orsinium. Conversations Ambassador Lazgara can be first found in the cities mentioned above. She will react differently depending on what major faction the Vestige is a member of: Aldmeri Dominion "If you have a letter from the Forge-Mother, then you've come to the right place. And we don't even care that you're one of those Khajiit-loving, Bosmer-liking, preening like a High Elf, card-carrying members of the Aldmeri Dominion. No offense." Daggerfall Covenant "If you have a letter from the Forge-Mother, then you've come to the right place. Just be aware, this isn't official Daggerfall business. Wrothgar is open to anyone who genuinely wants to help us build the city of Orsinium. Or so I've been told." If you are an Orc, regardless of whether you are in the default faction of the Daggerfall Covenant, or another alliance as part of the Adventurer Pack, Lazgara will have the following greeting: "Ah, it's good to see another Orsimer in this forsaken city! I don't know about you, but I'm so tired of dealing with these fancy-cloaked, self-important weaklings! Oh, you have a letter from the Forge-Mother? Then praise Trinimac and all that." Ebonheart Pact "If you have a letter from the Forge-Mother, then you've come to the right place. And we don't even care that you're one of those Nord-loving, lizard-liking, preening like a Dark Elf, card-carrying members of the Ebonheart Pact. No offense." The rest of the conversation is consistent regardless of your character's alliance or race. Yes, I received a letter from Orsinium. "And here I am, all the way from the icy nethers of Wrothgar, to officially welcome you and transport you to Orsinium. Of course, I'm also supposed to make sure you're willing to do a little hard work. There's no room for shirkers on my wagon." :What do you need me to do? "I sent a caravan full of food and supplies to Orsinium. Once there, everything will be distributed to the outlying clans to help them make it through the winter. The caravan's slow. I want you to catch up with it and see it safely to the city." ::How do I find this caravan? "Caravan should have just entered Wrothgar territory. I can take you as far as the entry gates, but you'll have to make it from there on your own. This is important. If those supplies don't reach the city, the smaller clans don't stand a chance." :::Tell me more about this caravan. "With so many resources diverted to rebuild the city of Orsinium or to fend off Reachmen invaders, the smaller clans haven't prepared for the coming winter. For many Orcs, the supplies on that caravan could mean the difference between life and death." ::::You're rebuilding the city of Orsinium? "Well, not me personally. But yes, Orsinium is going to be grander and more magnificent than any previous version of the city. King Kurog has invited artisans and merchants from all over Tamriel to help with the effort, not just adventurers like you." :::::And who's Forge-Mother Alga? "That's the king's beloved mother. The king is too busy waging war and cracking skulls to be bothered with sending invitations. He leaves all the administrative details to the Forge-Mother. She's very good at such things." ::::::You mentioned Reachmen invaders. "Invaders from the Reach, the Winterborn. They're following a mad warlord named Urfon Ice-Heart on some insane quest to take out land. But we're not going to let that happen. We've got something the Reachmen don't. A secret weapon. Our echatere!" :::::What's an echatere? "What's an echatere? The big animal next to me—that's an echatere! Don't you have them around here? Sweet things, really. We use them for all sorts of things. Transportation, pack animals, beasts of burden. They ever make delicious cheese!" ::::I'm still not sure why I received this invitation. "I can't get into too many details because I don't really know myself. I'm sure it has something to do with rebuilding the city of Orsinium, getting the clans in line, and dealing with the Reach invaders. It's kind of hectic in Wrothgar right now." :::Why doesn't King Kurog ask the Daggerfall Covenant for help? "That's complicated. Well, no, not really. Kurog saved Emeric's arse during Ranser's War and we do our part for the alliance, but there's no way we're letting Covenant forces get anywhere near Orsinium. This situation requires a more personal touch." ::More personal than Kurog's allies? "Who sacks Orsinium every time we rebuild it? The Bretons and Redguard! Sure, we're allies now, but how long is that going to last? So the king put it in writing. "No Breton of Redguard armies in Wrothgar. Ever." Says so in the treaty." :I'm ready to go to Wrothgar. "I can take you as far as the border gate, then I have to come back in case anyone else shows up with an invitation. Just catch up to the caravan and escort it to the city. Then introduce yourself to Forge-Mother Alga. She's expecting you. Let's go." Appearances * ** ru:Посол Лазгара fr:Ambassadrice Lazgara Category:Orsinium: Females Category:Orsinium: Orsimer Category:Online: Daggerfall Characters Category:Online: Davon's Watch Characters Category:Online: Vulkhel Guard Characters